Мавис Вермилион
|mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Первый Мастер Гильдии |team= |partner= |base of operations=Остров Тенрю Первое здание Хвоста Феи (бывший) |status=Неизвестно |relatives=Отец (Мертв) Мать (Мертва) |magic=Блеск Феи Сфера Феи Магия Иллюзий |manga debut=Глава 232 (голос) Глава 253 |anime debut=Эпизод 112 (голос) Эпизод 122 |image gallery=yes }} Мавис Вермиллион - была первым Мастером и одной из основательниц гильдии Хвост Феи. Погибла за несколько лет до выхода первых серий сериала, но ее дух все еще пребывает на острове Тенрю. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешний вид Мавис У Мавис очень длинные, волнистые, светлые волосы, которые достают до ног. Большие зеленые глаза, у которых, видимо, нет зрачков. Рост у нее небольшой, поэтому она выглядит как ребенок. Мавис носит плащ, который как бы сшит из нескольких слоев ткани. На голове у нее видно пару крылышек которые выступают около ушей, а также пара сережек. Кажется, она еще предпочитает ходить босиком.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 123 Личность Мавис - добрая девушка, защищающая свою гильдию Хвост Феи. Она заботится о ней, направляет и защищает её, когда это возможно.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 16 Она очень веселая и жизнерадостная.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 3 Мавис также может быть весьма беззаботной и безрассудной, например, она позволила Джерару Фернандесу принять участие в Великих Магических Играх за Команду Хвоста Феи В, узнав, что он может улучшить их шансы на победу, несмотря на то, что это может иметь катастрофические последствия для гильдии, если кто-нибудь узнает о беглом преступнике.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 268, Стр. 9-10 Ещё одним свидетельством её безрассудства является то, что для победы на Великих Магических Играх она позволила Кане Альбероне использовать одно из трех сильнейших заклинаний Хвоста Феи - Блеск Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 285, Стр. 14 Несмотря на то, что все верят в первого мастера, она на самом деле игривый ребенок. Даже оставила Остров Тенрю, чтобы побыть на Великих Магических Играх Х791 года только потому, что ей было скучно.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 267, Стр. 11 Например, когда Мавис чувствовала, что черная сила исходит от одного члена гильдии Хвост Ворона, она особо не волновалась.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 271, Стр. 4 Хоть она и игривая, она может быть довольно серьезной время от времени. Это было на Великих Магических Играх, когда она сняла улыбку с лица и сказала, что приведет Хвост Феи к победе, принимая и давая приказы участникам.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 304, Стр. 18-19 Получила прозвище Фееричный Тактик, за уникальную способность продумывать различные тактические ходы и приемы, представлять их у себя в голове и выбирать наиболее выгодный, а также предсказывать действия противников на поле боя.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 305, Стр. 11-12 История thumb|left|Основатели Хвоста Феи В X679 Мавис, когда была ребенком, работала в гильдии Красная Ящерица, где она прибирается, стирает одежду членов или даже готовит еду. Это происходило из-за безвременной кончины ее родителей. Она была вынуждена заплатить долги своих родителей гильдии, и хотя с нею плохо обращались, она поклялась никогда не плакать, поскольку ее родители однажды сказали ей, что феи никогда не приходят к тем, кто был плаксами.Fairy Tail Zero Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 5-7 Арки Нефрит Тенрю В X679 году, Мавис просыпается, чтобы найти свою гильдию Красная Ящерица, которая была атакована другой гильдией - Синий Череп. Пробегая поле битвы, Мавис находит одну из ее товарищей по гильдии Зейру, пойманную в ловушку под грудой разрушенного здания. Мавис освобождает Зейру и быстро бежит с ней в лес. Однако Зейра сопротивлялась, потому что не хотела оставлять свою гильдию и отца. Убеждая девочку, что она может жить с ее воспоминаниями о них в своем сердце, и, что ее жизнь более важна. Мавис потрясена, когда раненная Зейра внезапно спрашивает, могут ли они стать друзьями, поскольку у нее никогда не было друзей, начиная со смерти родителей. Хотя Мавис быстро соглашается на предложение Зейры, она поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, что молодая девушка упала на землю. Несмотря на ее потрясение, Зейра была слишком ранена и лежала не двигаясь. Мавис нависла над ее телом, отчаянно крича ее имя. Семь лет спустя в X686, трое загадочных мужчин прибывают на остров Тенрю, замечая красивый климат. Стоя в тенях леса, Мавис замечена улыбающейся.Fairy Tail Zero Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 2-20 thumb|200px|left|Рождение Хвоста Феи Позже в том году Мавис, наряду с Пречтем, Варродом Секвином и Юрием Дреяром, основывает Гильдию Хвост Феи, и Мавис становится первым Мастером гильдии. Поскольку они наконец заканчивают строительство гильдии, все четверо делают фотографию со зданием на фоне как знак, что Хвост Феи рожден.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 19 Мавис позже поручает гильдию Пречту, чтобы он стал вторым мастером,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 215, Стр. 2-3 и в благодарность после ее смерти, члены Хвоста Феи делают ее могилу на святой земле Хвоста Феи - Остров Тенрю.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 207, Стр. 18 Остров Тенрю thumb|200px|Мавис передает Блеск Феи Кане "Найти могилу Мавис" - так называется второе задание на звание мага S-класса, и Кана Альберона первая справляется с ним.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 2-3 Когда Кана стоит перед могилой Первой, она замечает карту Помощи Люси, которая оповещает, когда та находится в беде, начинает светиться у неё в сумке. Увидев карту и вспомнив, что она сделала с Люси, Кана начинает реветь, понимая, что она предала своего друга и гильдию, решив что звание мага S-класса важнее. Решив спасти своих друзей, она приблизилась к могиле и попросила у Мавис сил для защиты Хвоста Феи, говоря что она любит свою гильдию. Услышав слова Каны, Мавис телепатически утешает её и даёт сил для использования одного из трёх великих заклинаний Хвоста Феи, Блеск Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 12-19 Позже появляется Акнология, начиная битву с членами гильдии. Мавис использует свои способности и создаёт эфирное тело для наблюдения за битвой. В конце этой битвы Мавис использует силу веры, чтобы сотворить заклинание Сфера Феи и защитить членов гильдии от рёва Акнологии. Хоть Мавис и помогла, использование Сферы Феи заморозило их на долгие семь лет.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 253, Стр. 10Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 16-17 Год Х791 thumb|left|200px|Мавис счастлива с Макровым Семь лет спустя, после нападения Акнологии, Мавис, стоящая на поверхности океана недалеко от острова Тенрю, сталкивается с остальными членами гильдии, которые ищут своих пропавших товарищей. Увидев их, Мавис поднимает обе руки вверх и остров Тенрю, находящийся под действием заклинания Сфера Феи, поднимается из под толщи воды. Затем она ведет группу к Нацу и остальным пропавшим, и рассказывает, как она использовала заклинание Сфера Феи и что это из-за него они все были заморожены на семь лет. Рассказав эту историю, она напоминает своей гильдии о силе веры. Мавис исчезает с улыбкой на лице, потому что её гильдия стала счастлива.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 3-6Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 13-18 Великие Магические Игры thumb|rightt|200px|Мавис, приветствующая Хвост Феи Мавис присутствовала на Великих Магических Играх в качестве болельщицы за Хвост Феи, что весьма удивило всех членов гильдии. Она убедила их, что поводов для волнения нет, потому что только те, у кого есть знак гильдии Хвоста Феи, может видеть её.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 267, Стр. 10-11 После того, как Команда Хвоста Феи Б доказала, что может пробиться в финал, Мавис раскрыла человека в маске, претендующего на роль Мистгана, и сказала, что он не является членом их гильдии. Макаров оправдал это, сказав что Джерар не злой, и даже "сердце" у него такое же, как и у всех членов гильдии. А когда она узнала, что он был одним из Десяти Святых Магов, то заявила, что он приведет гильдию к победе.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 268, Стр. 10-11 thumb|left|200px|Мавис разочарована поражением Джерара В первом же бою Мавис задаётся вопросом: что является целью Хвоста Ворона, и почему они настроены только против членов её гильдии? Макаров объясняет это всё тем, что они просто хотят унизить Хвост Феи, но Мавис считает, что не все так просто.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 271, Стр. 3-4 Во время битвы между Люси Хартфилией и Флер Корона она быстро выяснила, что причиной неудачи заклинания Урано Метрия, которое читала Люси, было вмешательство извне.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 272, Стр. 17-18 Сражение между замаскированным Джераром и Джурой из Чешуи Змеи Девы вот вот начнётся. Мавис выглядит возмущенной, но Макаров пытается её успокоить. Он волнуется, сможет ли Джерар победить Джуру. Мавис говорит, что ей нужно в туалет, потрясая всех, так как она является духом.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 3-4 Но в дальнейшем она действительно выглядит разочарованной, когда Джерар проигрывает.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 На следующий день она была также замечена в Хвосте Феи в уголке и потрясена речью Убийц Драконов во время гоночных событий, однако, к концу гонки она улыбалась при победе Нацу.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 В течение остальной части дня, она в основном молчит, только один раз комментируя.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 На третий день она была замечена с другими членами Хвоста феи. Она была удивлена, как почти все остальные, когда Эрза Скарлет бросила вызов всем 100 монстров во Пандемониуме, но с радостью аплодировать, когда Эрза выиграла турнир.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 8-18 Когда остальные участники используют "ИВС", чтобы определить свои баллы, Мавис показывает уверенность в Кане, когда подходит её очередь. Когда Кана показывает татуировку Блеска Феи, Мавис говорит, что она одолжила ей заклинание снова, так как они должны выиграть, добавив, что у Каны уже есть достаточно магической силы для его использования.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 14-15 Когда Лаксус борется и побеждает всю команду Хвоста Ворона, Мавис выглядит очень сердитой, как зритель. Позже она кратко комментирует магическую силу Шерии.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 13-17 Позже она поняла, что Шерия использует потерянную форму магии, известную как Магия Небесного Убийцы Богов и наблюдает, как сражение продолжается.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 В третий день игр, Мавис присоединяется к Макарову и Лаксусу разговор о мистическом свете. Она сообщает громовому убийце драконов, что мистический свет не "тьма", но скорее это "свет" Хвоста феи. Она добавляет, что такая информация предоставляется только для мастеров гильдии и благодарна Лаксусу, когда отказывается знать больше. Мавис подозревает Хэйдса, что утечка информации о мистическом свете к Хвосту ворону, и винит себя, как она начинает плакать над ее плохим выбором для Хвоста феи второго мастера.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 11-12 Вечером того же дня, Мавис идет в Аквапарк Рюузетсу, с Макаровым и Лаксусом, чтобы повеселиться в бассейне. Она играет вокруг затаив дыхание под водой она заметила Люси, который задается вопросом, почему они там.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 11 В тот же вечер, Нацу удается взорвать здание Аквапарк Рюузетсу, пытаясь растопить некоторые из Грея и Леона заклинания изо льда, и Мавис плачет вместе с Макаровым, когда она слышит, что Хвост феи взимается на все расходов на ремонтные работы.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 19-20 Позднее она наблюдает, как новой команде появляется Хвоста феи и говорит, что пришло время показать силу их уз.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 В стартовом бою четвертого дня, Мавис, а остальные члены гильдии, в шоке, как выясняется, что кролик от Синего Пегаса является Ничия. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 В четвертый день, третья битва, Мавис комментарии на Стинга и Роуга, белого дракона и дракона тьмы. Поскольку сражение свирепствует дальше, Мавис с удивлением видит, что Стинг и Роуг способны использовать драконью ярость по желанию.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 19, 33 Она остается удивленной, даже после того как они полностью активирована такую технику.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 4 Но по мере развития битвы, выражение ее лица смягчает и становится веселее, когда Нацу начинает принимать своих соперников. Она смотрит, она думает о том власть дружбы может преодолеть большинство препятствий на своём пути.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 9-19 Мавис празднует команды Хвоста феи первую победу против команды Саблезуба и рады видеть Хвост феи в лидерах.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 Когда команды Хвоста феи выходит на арену, Мавис с радостью наблюдает. Мавис хвалит Макарова много думал об аресте Люси. Они обсуждают о том уже направили поисковую команду, чтобы спасти Люси в случаи если король не дает ее обратно, когда они выигрывают.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 18-19 Начинаются события последнего дня, Мавис наблюдает, как команда Хвоста феи остается на своем месте, тогда как другие команды разбросаны по всей области.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 По Макаров раздраженно интересно, почему команда не движется, Мавис объясняет, что в течение последних нескольких дней, она была наблюдая своих противников и разработки стратегии, которую она прошла на магов так, чтобы добиться победы. Стоя, она провозглашает, что это время, чтобы пойти, после чего члены команды ринуться в бой.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 16-18 Когда команда начинает действовать, Мавис сообщает, что есть 97% вероятности, что Руфус что-нибудь предпримет. Наблюдая, как он высвобождает из своей памяти ту же атаку, что сделал во время первого дня игр, а именно Создиания Памяти: Ночь Падающих Звезд, она сообщает, что от этой атаки можно увернуться в течении нескольких секунд, а затем добавляет, что эта атака состоит из молний и Лаксус без проблем сможет блокировать атаку. Затем она говорит, что следующий шаг Руфуса никак не повлияет на них.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 3-6 Мавис продолжает объяснять ходы противников остальным членам Хвоста Феи и все до единого поражаются способностям Мавис, насколько же точны ее слова. Затем, Макаров вспоминает прозвище Первой - Фееричный Тактик, которое ей дали из-за ее стратегических способностей.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-10 Поскольку большое число участников уничтожены, Мавис отвечает, что идут самые трудные бои, особенно с Джурой Некис.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13 Так как Грей готовится к бою с Руфусом, Мавис объясняет, что Руфус ключ к победе Саблезуб и его непременно надо победить. Хотя она сомневалась, что Грей сможет. Вспоминая прошлый разговор с Командой, где Грей добровольно просится, дабы отомстить, Мавис говорит, что эмоций должны помочь ему победить и просит его показать свою силу, Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 11 после она облегченно вздыхает, когда Грей побеждаетFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 19 ссылаясь на его "блестящую" победу.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, Mavis clenches her dress tightly as Makarov remembers his written apologies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 4 Soon after, while the Fairy Tail Mages continue advancing, Mavis watches as Chelia attacks Juvia, just as she had predicted. Though the others say Chelia can't be beaten due to her healing ability, Mavis states it doesn't matter since Juvia can hold her off while Erza fights Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 11-12 However, to Mavis' surprise, Erza encounters Kagura instead. As the two battle, Mavis begins crying as she wonders where her calculations went wrongFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-15 and continues crying as Minerva later joins the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 18 Her tears soon cease though as she watches the three powerful women begin their assault on one another, clasping her hands together tensely as the three fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 7 When Minerva later begins to use her Magic to its full extent, Mavis recognizes it and can only stare open-mouthed at the spells she casts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14 Later, while Gajeel is mentioning Mavis failing in her predictions, she is seen still crying over this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 16 Some time later, Mavis shows excitement after witnessing Erza's miraculous comeback from a seemingly one sided fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 7 Later, during Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Mavis watches the battle with interest as she notes Rogue to have been possessed by an evil Magic, one which she does not recognize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 14 After Gajeel wins the fight, Mavis is still wondering about the dark Magic that even she is unaware of. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 12 Mavis then silently watches as the Grand Magic Games proceeds,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 1 and is shocked to see Jura easily defeating Orga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 11 As Jura then turns on Laxus, Mavis watches from beside Makarov as the two clash, smiling when Laxus manages to land some blows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 2 When Makarov appears shocked by Laxus' abilities, Mavis comments that he didn't expect him to be so strong, his expression whilst watching the fight giving this fact away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 6 Continuing to see Laxus make use of some powerful attacks, Mavis comments that all of the youth in the guild are growing up. Urging them forward like the wind in their battles, Mavis states that their blood, sweat and tears are a beautiful thing, and that they should show no fear, whilst in Crocus, the Mages of Fairy Tail all stand and push themselves forward in their fights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 7-18 With Team Fairy Tail now confronting Sting, Mavis waits for the outcome while Team Fairy Tail stands defiantly against Sting. After Sting caves in and surrenders to Fairy Tail, Mavis, along with the rest of her guild, cheer in delight as they claim the title of the strongest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 Mavis then smiles as Sting and Lector reunite with each other. However, the moment of happiness is short lived as Mavis notices something around the city of Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 28 Later, Mavis is seen celebrating and rejoicing with the guild, playfully claiming the results were just as she calculated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 Mavis is then present at Crocus as the 7 Dragons controlled by Future Rogue attack Fiore's Mages. When Laxus, with the support of the Thunder God Tribe, decides to fight Atlas Flame on his own, she supports the plan, agreeing with Natsu that only a Dragon Slayer can hurt a Dragon and tells Gajeel to intercept another Dragon. She then guides the rest of the Fairy Tail members to attack the monsters that were hatched from Motherglare's eggs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-6 Later, after the battle is over and the Dragons return to their own time, Mavis is seen looking at the town from above, noting with saddened expression that not even a single Dragon Slayer managed to defeat any of the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 During the royal ball at the Mercurius Castle, Mavis appears behind Wendy and states, drooling at a piece of jello, that it does indeed look delicious, surprising the Sky Dragon Slayer. Still mesmerized by the food, Mavis states that she wishes to try some, but Wendy asks her to show some restraint, as she is a ghost, much to Chelia's confusion. Wendy then asks Mavis if she has seen Natsu, to which she replies that she hasn't. Also stating that Natsu's absence is uncharacteristic of him, Chelia feels Mavis' presence behind her, and asks Wendy to help her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 8-9 As Fairy Tail celebrates their victory in the Grand Magic Games after returning to Magnolia, Mavis goes to a nearby forest where she greets Zeref, stating that she knew the Black Wizard was watching the games. Zeref tells Mavis that though he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Acknowledging that they were both close to one another seven years ago, Mavis asks if Zeref is still looking for a place to die, to which he states that it has been decided. Zeref tells her he has seen many atrocities in his life but always hoped a new era would eliminate them, wondering how many times people will continue making the same mistakes. Mavis states that they are just living, but Zeref disagrees, stating that what they are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already dead. Mavis asks if he has stopped waiting, to which Zeref replies that if the world rejects him, he will deny it as well. Mavis states that Fairy Tail accepts the world, but Zeref argues that what he is doing will be the gift of harmony and regeneration. When the First Master asks if there will be fighting, Zeref, with his eyes flaring, exclaims that there will instead be a one-sided annihilation as everyone will die. Mavis then puts on a similar expression and tells the Black Wizard that her guild will stop and annihilate him in turn as the two legendary Mages stare at one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 12-17 Тартарос До активации Лика, тело Мавис было показано, заключенным в кристалл в подвале Хвоста Феи. Было заявлено Макаровым, что это Сияние Звезды. Мастер Хвоста Феи утверждает, что это сильнейшее оружие.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 406, Стр. 24 Магия и Способности Магия Иллюзий: В течение времени, проведенным на острове Тенрю, Мавис сама обучилась Магии Иллюзии. Когда она и Пречт искали тёмную гильдию - Синий Череп, она вызвала "Небесного Волка" (天狼, Tenrō); иллюзия огромного волка, которую она использовала, чтобы узнать у бармена информацию о его гильдии.Fairy Tail Zero Манга: Глава 4, Стр. 15-21 Блеск Феи: одно из Трех Великих Магий Хвоста Феи. Это - Волшебство, которое сравнивается с Законом Феи и является сиянием беспощадного света, который отклоняет присутствие любых противников.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 3-4 Это - также чрезвычайно сложное и неизмеримо запутанное заклинание, которое собирает и концентрирует свет солнца, луны и звезд.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 233, Стр. 7 Мавис одолжила на время эту Магию Кане Альбероне.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 18-19 Сфера Феи: Мавис использовала это заклинание, преобразовывая узы дружбы и веру членов Хвоста Феи в силу. Это - Волшебство, которое защитит Гильдию от любого зла; абсолютное Волшебство защиты. Однако Сфера Феи также действует как остановщик времени, и любой кто находится в ловушке, внутри не будет стареть.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 17-18 Это достаточно способно защитить Остров Тенрю и всех на нем от Рёва Дракона Акнологии, и сохранить запечатанными в течение семи лет.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 16 Полет: Мавис может летатьFairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 17 по желанию, а также ходить по воде.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 2 Эфирные Способности: Несмотря на то, что Мавис мертва, она в состоянии разговаривать с людьми, которые все еще живы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 232, Стр. 18 Кроме того, она может даже создать Эфирное Тело по желанию, которое видимо и может создавать Магические заклинания.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 16-17 Несмотря на то, что это Эфирное Тело, ее физические функции все еще, кажется, работают, так как она все еще должна использовать ванную.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 274, Стр. 4 Однако она заявляет, что только те, у кого есть знак Хвоста Феи могут видеть ее Эфирное тело.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 268, Стр. 10 Мастер Стратегий: Мавис показала себя со стороны очень умной, когда она смогла запомнить все способности участников, наряду с их стилями борьбы и образцами, и затем управлять бесчисленными сценариями сражения, чтобы придумать наиболее правильную стратегию для ее гильдии. Вычисляя все способы сражений, казалось что она предсказывала будущее, таким образом она получила прозвище - Фееричный Тактик. Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 305, Стр. 9-10 Однако несмотря на этот невероятный подвиг, стратегии Мавис не всегда точны, как замечено, когда Эрза сражалась вместо Минервы с Кагурой. хотя изначально было предсказано, что битва пройдет между Эрзой и Минервой. Этот провал довел ее до слез.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 311, Стр. 12-15 Появления в других СМИ OVA Тренировочный Лагерь Фей Мавис, как было показано, надоело быть одной на острове Тенрю, таким образом, она решает посетить гильдию. Однако видя, что большинство участников уходят для тренировок из гильдии, Мавис решает последовать вместе с одной из групп, которая является группой Нацу. Позже, Мавис может быть замечена, следящей за членами, играющими на пляже, побаловав себя стаканом тропического коктейля. Она даже пытается использовать Волшебство, когда Нацу и Грей решают проблему, но быстро сдерживает себя, говоря, что она не может сделать так. Ночью, когда все девочки напиваются, Мавис замечена смотрящей на группу с дерева, имеющая также с собой бутылку ликера. В конце Мавис отдыхает в горячих источниках, говоря, что нынешний Хвост Феи - такой забавный, и она поддержит их в ВМИ.Fairy Tail OVA: Тренировочный лагерь Фей Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу thumb|left|200px|Мавис играет в бассейне Вечером третьего дня Великих Магических Игр X791, Мавис посещает Аквапарк Рюузетсу, вместе с Макаровым и Лаксусом Дреяром, которые нянчат ее. По совпадению другие Волшебники их Хвоста Феи и другие гильдии также, оказывается, там в то же время, таким образом Люси и Эрза сталкиваются с Мавис, в то время как она плавает в бассейне. Однако она выходит из воды, говоря, что она забыла разогреться сначала, и так начинает делать разминку, вскоре сопровождаемая Макаровым и Лаксусом, а также Фридом и Бикслоу, которые пытаются подражать последнему. Через некоторое время Мавис восклицает, что она замерзла и пытается взять полотенца, которое Лаксус предлагает ей. Скоро, объединенные силы Нацу, Грея и Леона Бастии заканчиваются тем, что разрушили аквапарк, и еще Хвост Феи опять в долгах, что заставляет Мавис и Макарова разрыдаться.Fairy Tail OVA: Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу Интересные Факты *Первоначально, Мавис, как предполагалось, была мужчиной. Однако после того, как Машима узнал, что Мавис - женское имя, он немедленно перепроектировал Мавис, чтобы она стала девочкой.Твиттер Хиро Машимы: 25 Ноября 2012 Цитаты *(Кане Альбероне) "В таком случае Тебе нечего бояться. Ошибки случаются не от сдерживания своих чувств... Они случаются из-за сдерживания сердца. А теперь ступай... Я дарую Тебе Сияние Феи." *(Команде Тенрю) "Твердая вера и крепкая дружба могут сотворить чудо."Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 255, Стр. 17 *(Макарову Дреяру) "Гильдия стала просто прекрасной, Третий."Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 18 *(Макарову Дреяру) "Наша гильдия стала именно такой, какой я мечтала ее видеть." Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 286, Стр. 11 *(Себе) "Обычными силами их не одолеть. Но есть одна сила способная на это. Сила Чувств." Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 296, Стр. 13-14 *(Слова Мавис, сказанные Варроду Секвину) "Друг - это не просто слово. Оно должно идти от сердца. Друзья - это те, кто всегда верят друг другу. Поэтому можете довериться мне. А Я в ответ доверюсь Вам. Иногда может быть больно, грустно... Но в радости или грусти - я буду с Вами. Вы никогда не будете одиноки, у нас столько мечт и надежд, сколько звезд на ночном небе, а шелест ветра говорит нам о завтрашнем дне. Давайте прогуляемся под звуки песни Фей..."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 355, Стр. 13-14 *(Зейре) "Мои воспоминания о Папе и Маме... Красивых вещах... Даже мои Феи в моем сердце. Давай просто уйдем Зейра!"Fairy Tail Zero: Глава 1, Стр. 15 Битвы и События *Веселье в Аквапарке Рюузетсу!! *Великий Банкет Ссылки Титул Навигация en:Mavis Vermilion Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Красной Ящерицы Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Мастер Гильдии Категория:Требуется Перевод